Besoin de Toi
by Palerme
Summary: J'ai besoin de lui, j'ai toujours besoin de lui et j'en aurais toujours besoin...
1. Chapter 1

**Titre : **_J'ai tant besoin de Toi._

**Genre : **_Slash._

**Couple : **_HP/DM_

**Disclaimer : **_Personnages appartenant à J.K Rowling. Histoire tout droit sortie de mon petit cerveau._

**Note :** _Fic à 2 chapitres. Epilogue, happy end._

**xxxx**

__J'avance dans le couloir, les mains moites, le coeur en lambeaux. Je ne sais plus trop ce que je dois faire ou penser. J'ai peur et j'ai mal. Il m'avait pourtant prévenu, mais je ne savais pas que cela serait aussi douloureux. Et pourtant...

_**Flash-back**_

_J'arrive dans la salle-sur-demande, notre petit coin secret, à moi et celui qui hante mes rêves. Je suis en avance, j'ai toujours aimé la ponctualité. Je suis comme même un Malfoy et nous ne sommes jamais en retard. Bref ! J'imagine la même salle de tous les jours, mais apparement celle-ci était déjà ouverte. Je sourit, il était arrivé avant moi. J'entre et ce que j'y vis me figea sur place, il était là...mais...mais, quand je releva la tête vers lui, il me regarda froidement, toujours en continuant ses va-et-vient dans l'autre. Il était beau, non ils étaient beau et mon coeur se brisa, car apparement, il avait trouvé quelqu'un d'autre. Son amour, le seul à qui il avait tout donné, coeur, corps et âme, venait de gémir, je ne me retint plus et sortit, les larmes dévalant mes joues. Je le savais pourtant, mais je m'accrochais, car je pensais, je pensais...puisqu'il n'était plus allez voir ailleurs...qu'il tenait un peu à moi...mais je m'était trompé._

_**Fin du Flash-back**_

__Je m'était réfugier dans le salon dans ma chambre de préfét et j'ai chialer comme une madeleine, devant Granger. On n'était pas amis et pourtant, elle était venue vers moi et m'avait sérré dans ses bras. Elle m'avait bercé, murmurant comme une mère à son enfant. Et je lui ai tout dis, elle n'était pas surprise, elle savait. Miss-je-sais-tout-savait-tout-sur-tout.

- Comment tu le sais ? Murmurai-je en la serrant encore plus fort.

- Ton visage est si expressif, quand il est présent. On aurait dis un livre ouvert.

- Tant que ça ? Reniflais-je. Dégoûtant.

- Oui. Allez, va prendre un bain, t'a une sale tranche. Fit-elle avec un petit rire, en voyant mon regard choqué.

Et je me mis à rire avec elle.

- Merci Gr...Hermione.

- De rien Draco. Fit-elle un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Je me retourna et alla dans ma propre chambre. Finalement, Gr...Hermione, n'était pas aussi désesperante, elle était plutôt cool. Je fis couler un bain moussant et m'y plongea avec délice. Je m'endormis, jusqu'à ce qu'une voix douce me réveilla.

- Hey ! Draco.

- Laisse-moi dormir...'mione.

- Oui, je veux bien, mais il faut que tu manges.

C'est vrai, depuis quelques temps déjà, je mangeais pour deux et manqué un repas, ce serait comme si je n'avais pas manger pendant une éternité. Je papillonna des yeux et sortit du bain, sous le regard malicieux d'Hermione.

- Quoi ? Grognai-je.

- Il est con.

- Qui ? Demandais-je, m'enroulant dans mon peignoir.

- Celui qui me sert de meilleur ami.

- Ah ! Et c'est maintenant que tu le remarques. Ironisais-je.

- Non, si j'était lui, je te laisserais pas.

- Hum...êtes-vous toujours aussi proche qu'avant ? Demandais-je, le rouge aux joues.

Hermione baissa la tête et la secoua de droite à gauche.

- Depuis la guerre, il ne fait même plus attention à nous. Il a tellement changé, il se renferme et dès que nous sommes dans la même pièce, il fais celui qui ne nous vois pas. Il ne se baigne même plus dans les douches de Quidditch, avec les autres. Les sorties à Pré-au-Lard, il n'est même pas là, il est plus le Harry que je connais, il à frappé Ron, c'est plus lui. Termina t-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

Je m'approcha d'elle et la prit dans mes bras. Qu'était t-il advenu de son amour ? Que lui arrivait-il ? Et ses yeux...froid comme la banquise elle-même et encore plus froid que les miens. Je frissonna et trembla légèrement. Une douce chaleur se répandit en moi, je crut qu'Hermione y était pour quelque chose, mais non, il y avait autre chose.

- 'mione ?

- Hum...Renifla t-elle

- Je sent quelque chose, dans mon ventre.

- Hein ! Dit-elle en relevant la tête.

- Je sais pas, quand j'ai pensé au regard d'Harry, j'ai subitement eu une douce chaleur en moi et quelque chose à bougé, là. Dis-je en attrapant vivement sa main et en la mettant sur l'endroit qui bougeait.

Hermione écarquilla les yeux et je fis pareille quand je compris ce qu'il y avait.

- Tu...tu...es...enceint ? Fit-elle d'une voix suraigu.

- Je...pense, je le...savais...même pas.

- Viens, allons voir Mme Pomfresh.

J'hocha simplement la tête et la suivit, la main sur le ventre. Je m'habilla convenablement et sortit suivit d'Hermione.

Quelques minutes après, on étaient à l'infirmerie et Pomfresh m'examina et en conclu, que j'était enceint et que j'avais maintenant 5 mois et la semaine prochaine, j'en aurais 6.

- Waouh ! Je pensais que j'avais grossi, avec tout ce que j'ingurgiteai.

Hermione eu un grand sourire.

- Je serais sa marraine, hein !

Je fis semblant de réfléchir et fit un grand oui de la tête.

- Est-ce une fille ou un garçon ?

- Ca sera une fille. Me dis Pomfresh.

Je souris vaguement, en posant ma main sur mon ventre et sursauta, quand une voix que je reconnu sans hésitation, se fit entendre.

- Je pourrais avoir ma potion ? Demanda t-il à Pomfresh.

Celle-ci eu un sourire triste, vers moi et Hermione, avant d'hocher la tête et d'allez dans l'autre salle.

Harry lui, nous fixa un instant, appuyer négligeamment sur le mur, puis détourna la tête et fixa le plafond, sans plus se préoccuper de nous. Pompom revint un peu plus tard et tendit la potion à Harry, qui la bu directement, avant de lui rendre le verre, ou il restait encore quelque gouttes de potion. Il s'en alla, après un signe de tête à Pomfresh. Celle-ci se retourna vers nous et tendit le verre à Hermione.

- On dira que le verre à subitement disparu.

Hermione la regarda étrangement, avant de subitement ouvrir les yeux et la regarder, comme si c'était le Dieu en personne.

- Merci. Fit-elle émue. Je ne sais comment faire pour vous remercier.

- On l'aidant et on ne l'abondonnant pas, c'est tout ce que je demande.

Moi, je n'avais rien compris et je fixa Hermione, un sourcil relevait.

- Je ferais tout mon possible.

Elle se tourna vers moi et m'expliqua patiemment. Je n'en revenais pas, cette fille, c'est la meilleure.

- T'est la meilleure 'mione.

- Merci Dray.

- Tu sais/'mione/Dray c'est le même surnom que me donne Harry.

On se regarda avec de grands yeux, avant d'exploser de rire. Finalement, elle et moi, on avait plusieurs points communs. Nous sortîmes de l'infirmerie et tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers notre chambre, moi je décida d'allez me promener. Je m'asseya près du lac, à l'ombre et je me mit à fredonner une chanson, celle que me chantait ma mère, lorsque j'étais petit. J'avais peur et mal aussi, car Harry ne verrait sûrement pas sa fille, celle que je chérirais toute ma vie, celle à qui je donnerais tout, même ma vie, car elle était le fruit de mon amour pour lui. J'était trop jeune pour avoir un bébé, mais elle était là et c'est la seule chose que j'aurais d'Harry. Je ne vis même pas que des larmes s'était verser sur mon visage, ni même le regard de douleur et de tristesse d'un spectateur, ni trop loin, ni trop près.

_"Je t'aime petit ange et n'en doute jamais." Souffla une voix près de mon oreille. _

J'ouvrit les yeux et ne vit personne d'autre, que les arbres, bougeant au grès du vent. Je me releva et marcha, tête basse jusqu'a ma chambre.

- Malfoy, tu vois pas que tu gènes. Dis une voix grave.

Je releva la tête et aperçut Weasley et Hermione sur le canapé. Cette dernière le frappa au front, lui disant d'arrêter ces conneries. Après quelques secondes de béatement, Weasley fut pris d'un fou rire.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Ron ? Demanda Hermione.

Il se releva et s'approcha de moi, puis je recula, mais me stoppa net, en voyant que le roux me tendait la main, comme pour sceller un pacte.

- Qu'est-ce que...

- Tu as changé, donc je te demande, tu voudrais être mon ami ? Fis le roux, d'une voix tout d'un coup, mal assuré.

Moi je le regarda choqué, Weasley devait avoir pris quelque chose.

- Non, j'ai pas fumé, ni bu, j'ai juste la meilleure petite amie du monde.

Je tourna la tête vers 'mione, qui avait les larmes au bord des yeux et dont les joues étaient coloré.

- Alors ?

Draco sourit de toute ces dents, avant de serrer le roux dans ses bras.

- Je veux bien. D'abord, je tenez à m'excuser, pour tout ce que je vous ai fais durant ces six premières années et j'espère que vous ne regretterez pas de m'avoir comme ami.

Ron et Hermione se sourièrent tendrement.

- Je vais allez me reposer


	2. Chapter 2

Draco arriva à sept mois et toujours aucun résultat quant à la potion. Hermione désespéra, si bien qu'elle écouta ce que son rouquin de petit ami, lui avait dis et elle se rendit, en ce début d'après midi dans les cachots froid de Poudlard, au bureau de son professeur de potion. Les Serpentards qui arpentait les couloirs la saluèrent d'un signe de tête, ce qui étonna plus que de nécéssaire la Gryffondor, mais elle devait d'abord régler quelque chose, ensuite elle vera. Elle frappa et attendit patiemment, qu'une voix sèche lui disent d'entrer. Elle entra et observa son professeur honnis, avant de ce lancer dans le vif du sujet.

- Je suis venue vous demander de l'aide.

Snape souleva un sourcil et ricana.

- Eh ! Bien, que puis-je pour vous ?

- Aidez moi à sauver Harry et Draco.

- Draco ? Que lui arrive t-il ? Demanda t-il d'une voix inquiète.

- Rien de grave, juste qu'il est accro à Harry et de plus, il est enceint.

- Hein ! Ne blaguez pas avec ça, miss Granger, ou je vous retire tous les points de votre maison.

- Non, Sev', c'est bien la vérité. Fis Draco d'une voix faible.

Hermione ne s'était pas aperçut de sa présence, si bien qu'elle sursauta.

- Draco !

- Oui, Sev' est mon parrain. Et tout est vrai dans ce que 'mione dis.

Severus se massa les tempes et observa vraiment son filleule, celui-ci avait des cernes sous les yeux, avait les yeux ternis et presque qu'un gros ventre, bien que ce n'était pas très voyant.

- Que dois-je faire, alors ?

- Me dire ce qu'est cette potion. Dit-elle en tendant l'échantillon, qu'elle avait prélevait dans le verre.

Severus regarda la potion de près et fronça les sourcils.

- Une potion de...vampirisme.

- Hein ! Firent Hermione et Draco, bêtement.

- Cette potion est difficilement reconnaissable et encore, il faudrait être un maître de potion avancé. Et être puissant pour ingurgiter un verre. Ceci dois être régler à la bonne dose et ne pas dépasser la limite, ou sinon la personne ayant ingurgiter, se retrouve "dépendant", comme si c'était une drogue. Cette potion empêche un vampire de s'en prendre et de faire du mal, aux personnes qu'il aime. C'est comme si c'était le sang de son calice et s'il arrive à supporter tout ça c'est qu'il doit être extrêmement puissant et vraiment dangereux.

- Donc, si j'ai bien compris, Harry serait un vampire, puissant et dangereux ?

- C'est cela.

- Merci Sev', nous allons allez rendre une petite visite au con qui sert de papa à la chsoe excité dans mon ventre.

Severus ouvrit la porte et les mis dehors.

- Tu devras allez seul, Draco, j'ai quelque chose à faire.

- Oh ! Fit-il en baissant la tête.

- Tu arriveras, tu es fort et il t'aime, il ne te fera rien.

Draco hocha la tête, avant de s'en allez à la recherche d'Harry. La nuit était tombé, et la lune était pleine. Harry était au terrain de Quidditch, assis sur les tribunes, les jambes écarter, les bras poser sur les tribunes du haut et la tête rejeter en arrière, un vrai appel à la luxure. Draco laissa échapper un gémissement, il avait envi de s'asseoir sur ses cuisses et se faire prendre, sauvagement. Il ferma les yeux et souffla, tout en se remettant les idées en place. Il rouvrit les yeux et avança jusqu'à ce qu'il sois proche d'Harry et se racla la gorge. Celui-ci ouvrit doucement les yeux et les posa sur Draco, avant de le détailler des pieds à la tête, il s'attarda un instant sur son ventre et enfin remonta jusqu'à son visage.

- Que veux-tu ? Fit-il froidement.

- Que...que...tu...me dises...

- Que je te dises, quoi ? Demanda Harry, s'approchant un peu plus de Draco.

Draco recula et faillit rater une marche, si ce n'était qu'Harry l'avait rattraper et l'avait poser sur la barrière et s'était mis entre ses jambes. C'était...

- Je ne voudrais pas, que tu la perdes. Dis Harry, passant sa main sur son ventre et le faisant frissonner par la même occasion.

- Comment ?

- Si tu sais toute la vérité, donc tu devras comprendre, que j'ai une odeur sur-développé.

- Pourquoi m'avoir fais ça ? Murmura Draco.

- Parce que je t'aime et je veux...que tu sois heureux, pas avec moi, mais celui que ton coeur choisiras.

- C'est toi, que mon coeur à choisi.

- Je sais, mais je ne veux pas que tu sois constamment en danger, tu mérites mieux.

- Je m'en fiche, je te veux toi, avec tes emmerdes, tes défauts, tes qualités et tes merveilleux amis. Dis Draco, aux anges.

Harry le regarda dans les yeux et l'embrassa tendrement.

- Je ne t'ai pas trompé, tu sais. Chuchota Harry, on léchant le cou, partie sensible du blond.

- Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? Gémit-il.

- Pour te faire comprendre, que je suis incapable de te trompé, celui que tu as vu, ce n'était pas moi, juste une illusion.

Draco le frappa de ses poings, sanglotant.

- Tu m'as fais si mal.

- Je te demande pardon, pour tout, amour.

Harry le serra plus fort, tandis que Draco, lui s'accrochait désespérement à Harry, refusant même de le lâcher après plusieurs heures, à rester prostré ainsi.

- Viens, il faut que tu dormes, tu es épuisé et ce n'est pas bien pour le bébé.

- Tu restes avec moi ?

- Je resterais avec toi, jusqu'à ce que tu te lasse de moi.

- Jamais.

Harry sourit à la lune et porta son tendre amour, jusqu'a la chambre, qu'il avait aménagé, pour eux.

**2 mois plus tard.**

Harry et Draco s'était marié, pour le plus grand bonheur de leur amis, du Directeur, et du professeur Snape. Draco accoucha d'une magnifique petite fille blonde, aux yeux vert émeraude. Ils la nommèrent Aïleen Narcissa Potter, Draco avait décidé d'utiliser le prénom de son mari, ne souhaitant pas prendre le nom Malfoy et lui aussi, il était maintenant Draco Potter et ça lui allait plutôt bien, avait-il dit à Harry.

- Pousser Mr Potter. Criait la voix de la médicomage.

C'était toujours bizarre, qu'on l'appel ainsi, mais Draco était ravi. Il poussa encore plus fort et deux enfants vinrent remplir la famille, Killian Draco et Maëline Lily.

Une famille unie et heureuse voilà ce que Draco avait toujours rêver d'avoir.

Harry prit Draco dans ses bras, qui s'enroula parfaitement autour de lui. Un aurais dis un démon et un ange. Deux être totalement opposés, mais l'amour triomphe toujours.

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lu, ça à était un vrai plaisir. Et n'oubliez pas les reviews !

Palerme.


End file.
